Good Morning, Princess
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: [SEQUEL to Wake Up Call][WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion][Rated M for Extreme SLASH][Sam is 15, Dean is 19]John gives Sam his orders and he gives Dean what he asked for.


With an ordered "Wake Dean up before I get back," John left Sam to take care of waking his brother while he drove down to the diner two blocks over.

Sam just grinned at their father with a jubilant, "Yes, sir," and a tiny salute as John left him to his work.

He prodded at his brother curled up around him on the small bed and snorted when Dean groaned and curled more tightly around him. Sam could feel Dean's morning wood pressing insistently into his belly and he let out a laugh.

Sam reached out a hand and stroked over Dean's light stubble in an attempt to tease his brother to wakefulness. He trailed the same hand down Dean's neck, swirling his fingertips in the hollow at the base of Dean's throat, tickling gently so as to tease a smile out of his brother.

He grinned against Dean's shoulder when Dean wriggled and he allowed his hand to continue down Dean's body, feeling out the firm muscles of his chest and rubbing his peaked nipples through his too-thin t-shirt, rolling them gently and wringing a quiet moan and a subtle thrust of hips from Dean.

Sam watched his hands as they slid down Dean's sides and then ventured up Dean's shirt, finding sleep-warm skin. He rubbed nimble fingers into the hard muscle of Dean's abdomen, relishing in the breathy sighs Dean let out.

He toyed with Dean's nipples, pinching and twisting them with spit-slick thumb and forefinger until Dean let out a whine.

Sam smiled against Dean's shoulder and stopped his torture of Dean's nipples. He slid down Dean's body and pushed Dean's shirt up, exposing his flat muscled belly. He kissed just below Dean's navel and swirled his tongue through the lights hairs there, licking up to his brother's bellybutton and twirling his tongue inside, biting gently at the rim.

Dean gasped and pressed his hips against Sam's collarbone as Sam worked his cock over with his palm.

Slowly Dean opened his eyes and watched, enthralled, as Sam continued to rim his bellybutton.

Dean carded a hand through Sam's hair and smirked when Sam met his eyes, "Well, good morning to _you_, Princess."

"Mornin'," replied Sam, his tongue not even faltering as he laved at Dean's navel.

"Be a better morning if your mouth were a little lower, Sammy," said Dean, winking down at his brother.

"Dean…" trailed Sam, looking away from Dean's eyes and to the bulge in his shorts, "I've never," Sam made a crude gesture, "before…"

Dean shrugged, "So… I'll talk you through it."

Sam shot a glare up at Dean. "That's stupid; how're you supposed to enjoy it if you're telling me what to do?"

Dean quirked an eyebrow down at Sam and said, "Sammy, you'll be sucking on my cock; I don't think I'll have any trouble enjoying it, little brother."

Sam tucked hesitant fingers beneath the waistband of Dean's boxers, "You sure you'll guide me? I don't wanna disappoint you, Dean."

Dean scoffed and lifted his hips to help Sam ease his underwear off his hips, "Won't disappoint me, Sam, never."

"Honest?" asked Sam, folding Dean's boxers and tucking them beneath the pillow for after.

"Swear on it, man," replied Dean, grinning at Sam and stroking his hair.

Sam nodded and looked to Dean's groin, dick hard and weeping for attention. His eyes widened at the sheer girth of Dean and he mumbled, "_Jesus._"

"No need for flattery, Sam, you've already got me, kiddo."

"Asshat," teased Sam, smacking lightly at Dean's exposed thigh, "just… I dunno if it's all gonna fit," he finished, cocking his head to the side and examining Dean again at a different angle, hoping somehow that his erection would transform into something he could manage his mouth around.

"C'mon, Sam; it's not like I expect you to be a pro at deep-throating or anything, man. Just looking for a little fun, okay?" assured Dean, tilting Sam's chin up and smiling at his brother.

"Is that all?" asked Sam, pulling Dean's shirt up and over his head.

"And… I love you, so it'll be good no matter what, alright?"

"Okay," replied Sam, taking a deep breath and pushing his messy hair away from his forehead, "Just… tell me if I'm doing it wrong."

Sam pushed Dean onto his back and settled between Dean's legs beneath the blanket. He leant forward, about to swipe his tongue along the underside of Dean's dick in an experimental lick but Dean's hands were on his shirt, pulling him from beneath the ugly comforter.

"Hang on there, tiger, don't wanna be the only one nekkid."

Sam laughed against Dean's hip, "Did you really just say 'nekkid', De?"

"Yes, Sammy, and I want your ass nekkid _now _or else I'll smack you," replied Dean, yanking Sam's shirt over his head and mussing his bed-hair even more.

"Dean," huffed Sam, pushing his boxer-shorts down his hips and tucking them under the pillow along with Dean's, "what if Dad gets back before, ya' know?"

"We'll worry about that if we get there, Sammy. Now c'mere," he said, pulling Sam up and pressing their lips together, his hand curving along Sam's neck and hip as Sam's huge hands dwarfed his cheeks; their tongues licking over each others' palates as they rubbed against each other.

"_Dean_," gasped Sam against his brother's lips, his hand tentatively dropping to Dean's cock and giving a few light, hesitant strokes, "wanna taste you," he said, tilting his head up to look at Dean.

"_God yes_, Sammy, please."

Sam smiled shyly and blushed, kissing and nipping his way down Dean's chest until his mouth hovered over the flushed head of Dean's erection. He looked up at Dean with wide eyes and swirled his tongue along the crown, licking up the beads of precome that had pooled there.

"Fucking _Jesus_, Sam, that's good. Keep doing that, _shit_."

"Feel good?" Sam asked, unsure of himself, curling long fingers around the base of Dean as he bit at Dean's hip, sucking and marking his brother as his.

Dean arched up into Sam's mouth and said, "J--Just do what you feel comfortable with, okay, Sammy?"

"Mhm," hummed Sam as he took just the head of Dean's dick in between his lips, sucking and laving at the slit.

"Great, _goddamn good_, Sammy," breathed Dean, petting Sam's hair, rubbing at Sam's scalp as Sam took more of him into his mouth.

Sam sucked harder, hollowing out his cheeks, as he tried to fit all of Dean in his mouth, managing about half of Dean's cock before he gagged slightly, pulling off of Dean and taking in a gasping breath.

"Shit, you okay?" asked Dean, concern lacing his voice as he looked Sam in the eye, wiping away the pained tears that slid down his cheeks.

"Yeah just," Sam flicked his tongue beneath the head, "thought I could get it all."

Dean smiled encouragingly at Sam and spread his legs to make it easier for Sam, bending his knees up so Sam could settle more comfortably between them. "If you don't want to do it, Sammy, you don't have to. I wasn't actually serious when I said that yesterday, you know."

"I know," replied Sam, licking a long stripe up the underside of Dean's cock, paying special attention to the pulsing vein there, tonguing the spot where cock met balls, "but I wanna do it, Dean. So just… let me do it."

Dean pushed Sam's hair away from his forehead one last time and said, "Okay," before allowing Sam to do what he wanted.

Sam smirked up at Dean and went back to work, taking Dean back into his mouth. His eyelids fluttered closed when he felt Dean pressing against the back of his throat and he fought the urge to gag and swallowed, letting Dean slip into the tightness of his throat.

Dean's eyes shot open when he felt the muscles of his baby brother's throat fluttering around his cock as he swallowed. He curled his hands in Sam's hair, already feeling heat pool in his stomach, "_Sam_," he groaned, "fucking _fuck_, don't hurt yourself."

Sam pulled up and curled his tongue around the crown, tonguing the sensitive spot just beneath. "Not gonna hurt myself," said Sam, his voice hoarse from the light abuse of his throat, "was actually pretty easy. The little gasping moans you were making helped, too."

"I was _not _making gasping moans!" said Dean, incredulous.

"You so were," laughed Sam, mouthing at Dean's balls taking each in his mouth and sucking.

"Nngh," groaned Dean, "whatever, keep at what you're doing, almost there, Sammy._God_."

Sam smiled and once more took Dean inside his wet heat, bobbing his head up and down and reveling in the moans Dean made. His eyes widened when he felt the tickle of Dean's pubic hair at his nose and he realized he'd managed to fit all of his brother inside, grinning in satisfaction as he'd deep-throated Dean.

Dean moaned low and loud when he looked down to see Sam's mouth wrapped tight around him, his whole cock enveloped by Sam's pretty lips. He thrust slightly and gasped, "_Shit_, Sammy, there… gonna come."

Sam hummed and Dean moaned again, pulling Sam up just enough so that Sam wouldn't choke himself on his spunk.

Sam gasped and looked up at Dean as his mouth flooded with come. He pulled off of Dean's cock and his eyes widened, unsure as to what he should do.

"Oh shit," breathed Dean, scrambling at the side table for a plastic cup, "you don't have to swallow it, Sammy, spit it out in here if you want," he said, holding out the proffered cup.

Sam shook his head and swallowed, licking up the small amount that escaped and slid down his chin.

"_Fuck_, Sam," said Dean, pulling Sam to him and smashing their mouths together, licking the taste of himself out of Sam's mouth and smiling against Sam's lips as he continued, "your turn now, Sammy."

Sam squawked indignantly as he was unexpectedly flipped onto his back, Dean's hands braced either side of his head, Dean's tongue slowly fucking his mouth as Dean rubbed his thigh against his crotch.

"Gonna suck you, Sammy," said Dean, sucking Sam's chin and then moving down to his neck, sucking a bruise into the pale skin just beneath his jaw, "gonna lick you and suck you until you can't handle it anymore and come down my throat."

Sam shivered and pressed wantonly up into Dean.

"Sound good to you, little brother? Want my mouth on you?" he breathed against Sam's chest, nibbling on Sam's nipple before continuing further down, "Want my lips wrapped tight around you, sucking you down for all you're worth?"

"_Please_," gasped Sam, his hands fisting in the sheets as he made Dean aware of just where exactly he wanted Dean's mouth.

"Please what, Sammy?" breathed Dean over the leaking head of Sam's cock.

"In your mouth, Dean,_please_," begged Sam, pushing his hips up and rubbing the tip against Dean's mouth, smearing his plump lips with precome.

"How can I refuse when you ask so pretty?" smirked Dean, taking Sam into his mouth, bobbing his head all the way down in one fell swallow.

"Christ!" shouted Sam, his hips flying off the bed.

Dean easily moved with the motion and let Sam pump up into his mouth, his hand sliding beneath his jaw to rub at Sam's balls, the other traveling up his chest to pinch at his nipples.

"God_, Dean_," keened Sam, rubbing his fingers into Dean's scalp, still thrusting up into Dean's mouth.

Dean grinned around his mouthful and let his hand wander lower, down to Sam's perineum and lower still, his fingertip just playing over Sam's tight pink hole.

"_De_," Sam whined, pushing his hips up harder allowing more room for Dean's finger to slip inside, aided by saliva from his mouth.

Dean worked his finger in small circles as he continued to suck at Sam's cock, prodding deeper into Sam's body in search of that spot inside that would white-out his baby brother's vision and cause him to explode down his throat.

Dean found Sam's prostate and scratched his nail over it, just lightly at first until Sam bucked up off the bed and groaned. He swallowed around Sam's dick as he stroked over Sam's prostate and Sam shot off the bed, holding Dean's head to his groin as he spilled down Dean's throat.

"Couldn't keep your hands off of each other for _one night_?" asked John as he kicked the door closed behind him.

"Oh fuck!" shouted Sam, scrambling to pull the comforter over Dean and himself.

Dean laughed quietly against Sam's hip, earning himself a smack to the head from his brother.

John placed the bag of breakfast on the table and absently waved his hand, "No point being all secretive now, boys; already saw what you were up to in the Impala when we got here."

Dean poked his head out from beneath the comforter, "Wait. You knew and you're _okay_with it?"

"Honestly? Not so much. But if you two keep each other happy and what-not, and so long as _you_," he pointed at Dean, "don't do anything Sam doesn't want then I can learn to deal with it."

"Seriously?" asked Dean, not quite sure he understood how their Dad could be telling them the truth.

"You've been taking care of Sam since you were four, Dean. Can't really expect you to stop anytime soon."

"Oh, I took care of him alright," smirked Dean, elbowing Sam in the side, causing his brother to blush furiously, his mouth wide open in silent indignation.

John held up his hand, "Too much information, Dean-o."

"Yeah, alright. But I mean, if we like… kiss in front of you or whatever, you'll be okay with it?"

John shrugged, "Just as long as you don't let anyone on that you're, you know."

"No, of course not."

Sam poked his head out from beneath the blanket and whispered, "Honest, Dad?"

"For Christ's sake, you two, you keep badgering me and I'll change my mind," sighed John, settling himself at the table and pulling the food out of the bag.

"Well?" asked John, sparing them one last glance, "You boys gonna get dressed anytime soon or are we gonna waste another day before we get down to Arizona?"

Sam frowned and asked, "You mind?" Sam titled his head in a vague manner.

John laughed, "You ain't got anything I haven't seen before."

"_Dad_," groaned Sam, "_please_."

"Fine, fine," sighed John, turning around as Sam and Dean hopped out of bed and made their way into the bathroom.

Sam cracked open the door just a bit and peeked out at their Dad, "Hey, Dad?"

When John turned toward the bathroom Sam grinned and said, "Thanks."

John rolled his eyes and laughed, "Get your asses in the shower."


End file.
